The Wind Tales
by Smile-bestthingintheworld
Summary: Kenshin Himura and Aoshi Shinomori have something in common. Other than being very skilled swordsman and in love with someone 10 years their junior. The story begins before the Revolution started, before they were born. They met many years. Slight OOC. This has been an idea of mine since I started watching this anime years ago! Rated T for Hiko and Sano's potty mouth.


Hey. I am so horrible for starting a new story when I'm so behind on all my others. But after writing this first chapter I am going to look into continuing Forgivable Love. This story starts two years after Kenshin defeated Enishi, everybody has moved on. But I am going to change one thing, Sano stays in Japan. I have other things to change but if I tell you now there is no point in writing this story. It's OOC a little bit. This is my back story to the whole cannon.

Disclaimer: I only own this story and my characters. If Ruruoni Kenshin were mine, I would be so rich and would have no need to work.

Enjoy!

Kyoto. Memories of bloodshed were burned in the minds and hearts of the resedents of this fair city. None more so than a resident of the city, closest to the mountains, called Kansai. Seijuro Hiko is burdened by most of these memories, why never entering the war himself, he has had to live with the grief knowing it was him who trained the ultimate weapon that created the Meiji Era.

Hiko was calmly sipping his sake in front of the fire. He was creating a new masterpiece of pottery when he felt a strong presence enter his lonely home atop his mountain. He focused until he could sense if it was a friend, foe, or a weary traveler.

Aoshi Shinomori. Friend.

Hiko poured himself another cup of sake and turned to see his visitor when he sat down.

"It's been a long time.." Aoshi said as he crossed his arms in his kimono sleeves.

"It has." Hiko took a cup from a shelf he kept close to flames and offered it to the stoic man.

"No. You know I do not drink." Aoshi declined respectfully to the elder man.

"I have tea."

"..Fine."

Hiko stood and went inside his small hut. Which once held more than him and his red haired pupil. He took his pot of tea and returned to see Aoshi expecting his latest work.

"Would you like some for your Inn?" pouring a glass of tea for his guest and another cup of sake for himself. Man, did he love this stuff.

"Perhaps someday." Aoshi accepted his tea and stared at it for some time.

"You came here for a reason I presume? What it is?" getting straight to the point. He never understood why the younger generation were so hard at saying what they wanted.

"I am going to ask Misao's hand in marriage."

"Really? That little weasel?" Hiko stifled a laugh at the glare coming from his guest.

"She is not a weasel. And why I do not show my emotions, I do care for her. She is the only woman, or better yet, person who understands me in full."

"So she completes you?" Hiko stood up and stared off into the distance. As if remembering something.

"I suppose so. Much like Kenshin and Miss Kaoru."

"Ah, yes, Kenshin and Kaoru married about three months after that whole incident with Yukishiro. Almost two years now." Hiko smiled at the thought, he was proud of that idiot.

"So what? Are you asking for my blessing?"

"Yes, if you are willing to grant it."

Hiko stood there for a while to contemplate this. Kenshin had also asked for his blessing, by letter of course, not being able to travel at the time. He had replied to his letter in the only way he could. He insulted his pupil until finally he was serious and said that no matter what he would always have his blessings. That and he better not have a child on the way or else he wouldn't live to see it. His answer to Aoshi would be along the same lines.

"Yes. You have my blessings, Ai." He turned and smiled at the younger man who looked for the first time in many years the young man he never got to be, with a genuine smile on his face, small, but still genuine.

"Thank you sir." Aoshi bowed to a man both he and the Battosai respected.

So, how is it? Completely different huh? Aoshi talk too much, say Kenshin instead of Himura? Hiko acting strange? Well, the true story won't begin for a while, only time will tell, Master Hiko will tell all.

Please Review!


End file.
